danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Breaking Hope/Prologue
Story My name is Satoru Shinoda. Known by many as the Super High School Level Detective. I don't consider my talent to be very special, because I know there have been many others before me. What caught me by surprise was when I had been accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy as the Super High School Level Detective. I didn't think I was any good at this and I just felt confused, but my parents and just kept congratulating me like if none of this was odd. I was only a helper investigator at my old school, which is a level too low to be accepted into Hope's Peak. Although I thought this was a mistake, my family encouraged me to go. But Hope's Peak seemed further than I expected. Last I saw the building, it was on a location where everyone would look up at it, take pictures, point their finger at the highest peaks of the school...no pun intended. According to what I'm seeing, it is in a more empty and rural place. Sort of. Maybe suburban, but that's not what matters. Maybe they had relocated, I thought to myself in utter speculation. Despite the excitement of my sister Marise who would enter as the Super High School Level Actor (who by the way, absolutely deserved it), I was worried. I'm not that special of a student, and my talent isn't even special either. Six years ago, there was a reported mysterious comeback of three teenagers who supposedly died. One of those three was Shuichi Saihara, another Super High School Level Detective. What makes me worry is our similar looks and how people might assume that I am Shuichi. Hell, I don't even know where Shuichi even is right now. If I suddenly appeared and everyone starts assuming that I am Saihara, then things aren't going to go very well. At all. I just want to be my own person, but I just can't seem to be able to do that. But I don't want to let anyone down. I don't want to be known as some chump who dodged a chance to attend one of the best schools known in Japan. Maybe, that way I could find a real talent I'm passionate about. Maybe there's hope. This opportunity could rewrite my possible future. I raised my head back up and looked around preparing to get off the train. I scooted near the door so I could get a head start out of the bus and into the school grounds. Once the train stopped, though, I just stood there, in fear, frozen. I was standing in the middle of a crowd full of students parading their way out of the train. Seconds later, someone was snapping in my ear. "Hey, Satoru. You good?" I turn around. "M-Marise." "Come on, you chump! We're here!" I follow my sister out of the train. I look around and only three other students were walking towards Hope's Peak, as the hundreds of others were walking across a bridge towards another school. TBC At the Moment